The Agent and The Hitman (Rucas Adult AU One Shot)
by yuniesan
Summary: Agent Riley Matthews is hunting after Lucas Friar, but one mistake and the both of them are on the run together. This was posted on my Tumblr a while ago, I thought I'd share it with you. I'm working on making it a full story in the future, after my other projects have been completed.


**-Tied Up-**

* * *

Riley's head hurt, her arms hurt, she couldn't understand what was happening except that every time she tried to open her eyes the blaring lights above her head only made the migraine worse. She tried to remember how she got there, why she was tied up, where had everything gone absolutely wrong.

"Stop moving," a rough male voice said, reminding Riley of the person she was running after when everything had gone to hell. She couldn't help but grunt a curse when she realized that she was tied up, to the one person she never wanted to be tied up to.

"Agent Matthews," a far off voice said. "It's about time you joined us."

"Fuck you," was all she said as the pounding in her head got worse.

The far off voice laughed, and it sounded vaguely familiar but she couldn't place it. "I'll just leave the two of you tied up here while you think of my proposition. Join my ranks, or die. Death would be too easy for you I know, but I'm good at brainwashing federal agents. I just have to break you a little."

Riley tried to think about it for a second before she spoke. "How about… A big fat no," she said trying to will the headache to go away, but someone hit her on her back before the door slammed shut leaving her tied up to the one person she didn't want to be anywhere near at that moment.

She thought about how it had gone south so quickly, she was chasing an infamous hitman, who had been dormant for a few years. Her first big solo assignment, they wanted her to fail because they wanted her out of the unit. Of course a female in a specialized FBI task force was a cause for concern for her colleagues. So they gave her the task of finding and apprehending Lucas Friar. After months of dead ends, she had tracked him down to a small Texas town, where she had run into him literally on the street.

The first thing she did was a rookie mistake, she had been asking about him and hadn't thought to put her badge away. So of course he ran the moment he saw it, and she chased after him because she knew he could vanish and make her job harder. He was fast but she knew she was faster, she blamed it on years of running from bullies before she joined the track team and began to use it to her advantage. Her agility helped her when she joined the academy, it helped her when she ran the obstacle course, and of course after hard work she had graduated top in her class, only to be stuck with a bunch of sexist pigs in her division who thought women shouldn't be in a specialized task force.

They ended up in an alley where the two of them had been cornered, and shot in the back with some kind of tranquilizer. She must have hit her head on something on the way down because her head was killing her. Now she was stuck with Lucas Friar tied to her and all her brain could do was try to salvage what was left of her brain cells from the fall. She couldn't think of how to get out at all.

"So this is interesting," he said making her realize how close she was when she could feel his breath on her skin. "I never thought I'd get caught, with a federal agent too."

"I hate you," she said trying very hard not to bite him in retaliation for running away from her.

"Why were you after me Agent Matthews," he said and she could feel the smirk he was giving her. "I mean no one has had the balls to come after me in five years, and I stopped killing people about four years ago."

"Yeah I know, since the DeMarco hit," she said sighing. "I've studied your file, you were just supposed to be the one I needed to catch so the jackasses I work with would finally take me serious. Of course I didn't think it would end with me being tied to you, and being told to turn on the government."

"I'm pretty sure they were after me and got you a collateral," he said. She could feel his muscles move as he tugged on their restraints. "I'm also pretty sure that your precious agency didn't give you the full file on me."

That made her open her eyes to face him, she didn't know what he was talking about and now it was bothering her. "What do you mean?"

He laughed as he gave the chain holding them up a tug. "I think I can get us out of here," he told her instead. "I'll explain once we're out but for now we have to work together."

Riley gritted her teeth before muttering out "Fine," because her arms were killing her and she needed an aspirin to deal with the migraine that was attempting to kill her.

It took them another ten minutes before he could yank the chains hard enough to pull them off the ceiling. She noticed that they hadn't been bolted very well to the ceiling but she didn't care once her arms were no longer trapped. The problem was that they were still tied to one another.

"This will have to do for now," he said as he took her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"How long have you been awake?" she said once they were on the other side of the room.

"I woke up about twenty minutes before you did, and I got the same speech they gave you, although I used more curse words and I probably spit at one of the guards."

"Bully for you," she said trying not to smack him once. She had the urge to but she didn't do it.

They worked together for a good hour getting around the warehouse where they were being held, it was made up of corridors and boxes. They were as quiet as they could be, sneaking around a large number of guards before they found a door that went outside. The door had an alarm, but Riley knew how to bypass the whole system so she worked to get them out which was harder than she expected but it was also doable. Once they made it outside they were once again sneaking around guard after guard until Friar pulled her towards a nearby car and pushed her inside.

"We're not going to hotwire a car now, we don't have time," she said but instead he opened the glove compartment and pulled out the keys. "Well that works too."

"Never doubt stupid henchmen, they will be their own downfall," he said smiling before pulling away. The alarms went off the moment they noticed the car moving, especially since they were inside of the car and the windows weren't tinted. pressed down on the gas and they flew through the gates as they drove as fast as they could.

"The care probably has a tracker," she said looking around to see if anyone was following them. "We need to ditch it."

"I'm getting us there," he said winding through the streets. "Where are we anyway?"

"I know where we are and that's all that matters," he said as they made it to an alley and he stopped the car only to yank her out.

"My arms are still attached to these things Friar," she screamed at him as he pulled.

"No time just move it," he said pulling her into another alley and rushing them through the darkened streets. She didn't know what time it was but considering the lack of people around them it was late enough they nobody would question the fact that they were tied to one another. After a series of turns and several alleys they were inside of a garage the was barely lit by the street light. He pulled her into what looked like an RV and sat her down.

"Where are we?"

"This is my emergency escape plan, originally it was supposed to be just me, but in the end I have a guest, and a partner," he said as he pulled out a case and pulled out some tools. "We need to get on the road as soon as possible."

"I have to go back to my field office," she started but he stopped her.

"You're being set up," he said. "I don't know why, and I'll explain once we're on the road but first we need to get out of these cuffs, and even our clothes. They could have put trackers in them."

"You want to run me through a microwave while you're at it to make sure they didn't implant me with something."

"That's not a bad idea."

"Really," she said surprised by his answer.

"Precautions need to be made, I'm not going to give up my retirement because some idiot with the urge to take over the world put a tracker in my skin."

"Fine you win, geez," she said as she watched him pick the lock on the cuffs that bound them to one another. "Maybe we could go to one of those MRI places you see in big cities, one of those would fry it easily."

"Good thinking," he said as his wrist came free. "I will used these on you if you try to run from me. These men aren't all that friendly."

"Says the assassin," she said as she rolled her eyes. He gave her a strange look before he set to work on her cuffs. He made quick work of getting them off only to reveal angry welts, and cuts from when they were bolted to the ceiling. Without a word he walked to the kitchen area pulled out a first aid kit and dressed her wounds. After wards he pointed out the back and told her to get cleaned up before starting the RV and driving off.

They found one of those MRI places and he made quick work checking for trackers using the machines but he didn't find anything. She was glad that nothing showed up, because it felt wrong for them to do anything like that. When they were on the road again, she finally cleaned up dressing in a pair of his sweats and an overly large shirt that if it were on him would look like it was a second skin.

"Where are we going?" she asked when she realized that they had been on the road for several hours.

"A Safe house," was all he said before he got quiet again.

Riley wanted to ask him about what he wanted to explain to her about her job, but instead worked on finding them something to eat. Mostly what they had were canned goods which meant that his companion didn't normally hide out in an RV that was meant to drive cross country. She gave him some food before settling on the table trying to remember why she wanted to work as an agent in the first place. It had something to do with her need to fix everything in middle school, and protecting the people she loved, but now she was on the run and Friar wouldn't let her get to a phone.

* * *

 **-Safe House-**

* * *

"Get up," someone said as they pushed on her shoulder. Riley wanted nothing more than to roll over and wrap herself up in a blanket, but when she turned over she fell onto the floor if the RV.

It took her a minute to realize where she was, and then she remembered the very real assassin she had fallen asleep next to.

"Crap," she said as she scrambled to get up, she couldn't believe that she had let her guard down next to him.

"Take your time," he said with a smirk on his face and she couldn't deal with him doing that.

She rushed to her feet only to sway into his arms from the blood rushing to her head, her brown eyes met his green and she could feel her traitor heart jumped from the contact. Muttering a thanks she quickly rushed out of his arms and rushed back to sit down on the seat. He moved to the back of the RV and walked out a moment later with a bag in his hand, before climb out of the RV and gesturing for her to follow him. They didn't talk on their way into a cabin that was just off to the side of the RV. Once inside he pointed at the couch before slowly check the perimeter of the house, and checking the rooms.

When he walked back towards where she was sitting he faced her, giving her the first real look at his bright green eyes. Her heart skipped once again and she couldn't shake the feeling that she had met him before.

"I take it that you haven't realized that we know each other," he said causing her eyes to go wide with the realization that he looked like someone but she couldn't place it. "Kindergarten in New York, you were five at the time, I was six. I had to miss a year because I had to have surgery for an accident so I started the same time you did."

She remembered his face, he looked so sad and quiet at the time, but they quickly became friends along with Maya who she still knew and Farkle, who now runs his father's company. "You left in first grade, I remember crying for months because you were gone."

"We moved to Texas, since my dad was in the military, and after Texas we were in Europe and probably another twelve countries after that," he said a sadness in his eyes. "I'm glad you remember."

"I still don't understand any of this," she said wondering all of a sudden why the people she worked with sent her into a situation that she couldn't handle, why the little boy she had a crush on when she was a child is in front of her, a known assassin.

He sighed before pulling himself off the couch he had sat down on and walking over to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, she watched him the whole time trying to place the face of the little boy she remembered with the man standing in front of her.

"I'll start from the beginning," he said as he made his way back to her. "I was recruited by the CIA after college, my father being who he was gave me an automatic in with any government agency. They made it seem as though I was the rouge agent that I left but I was actually in deep cover for five years working with several syndicates and governments while at the same time I sent back information to our government."

"But, why would my division give me your file and tell me to prove myself?"

"I think that they were using me as a way to give you to the cartel, you're a high level asset in the FBI considering your mother's job as a lawyer, she's very good at what she does, in the end they want someone she's working against freed and they would do anything… including turning her daughter into one of their cronies, or even slaves."

Riley sat there as everything sunk in, her mother was in the middle of what is called the trial of the century, as her firm was tasked with making sure that the leader of a Mexican drug cartel, who was responsible for the death of three senators, and several embassy employees, would be sentences to death.

"You mean to tell me," she whispered thinking about her job and the men she worked with. "They set me up to fail… but for what?"

"What else," he said looking up at her. "For money, I was in Texas because I was tasked with finding you, and making you think that you were on my tail when I was actually supposed to extract you and bring you back with me. Apparently your location was also given to others. I wasn't expecting them to catch up with us so soon, hence we got tied up together."

"Are we safe here? Is my family safe?"

"Your family is under protection, they thought you were safe until the intelligence came in that your team had gone rogue, each of them were paid over ten million each for information on you and your capture. Although they might all die now considering they don't have you."

Riley stood up not knowing what to do and started pacing around the room. "I don't know what to think, or what I have to do."

"We're staying here tonight, tomorrow we're taking the car and driving to headquarters," he said looking at her. "The bathroom is over there and the closet is filled with clothes for both men and women, I suggest you get something comfortable on in case… well in case everything goes to shit."

She nodded and walked off towards the only bedroom in the whole cabin, there was only one bed, taking up the space, the closet was the size of a large bedroom, filled to the brim with clothing. She walked in looking for anything in her size, grabbing shoes and shirts, sadly none of the underwear seemed to fit her so when she went into the bath room she washed her panties in the sink and held them out to dry.

Turning on the shower she grabbed a towel and placed it as close to the tub as she could. Once inside she washed her hair and scrubbed her skin before the tears began to flow. She had been trying to make it in a division that was mostly made out of men, who in the end probably only asked for her because of who she was.

When she finished she walked out and got dressed, packing her underwear into a bag she found in the closet she packed some extra clothes for herself along with a pair of converse. She picked up a pair of boots and put them on, the converse were for when they were in the city, she knew that if they had to run in the middle of the night she needed to have the boots on to deal with the climb through the hills behind the cabin.

Lucas was still sitting in the living room when she walked out from the room, he had several guns in front of him, and he was clean shaven which meant that he had gone to shower in the RV while she was cleaning herself up.

"What now?" she asked as he looked up to meet her eyes.

"Get some rest, wake up early and keep moving," he said.

"I'll take first watch," she said knowing that he hadn't slept at all but he shook his head.

"I can function on a lot less sleep than you, I've had years of practice. Mainly because I was always alert, the only time I ever slept through the night since I started this job was when I was in an underground bunker run by the agency, so just rest."

She nodded before walking back to the room and laying her head down, she thought she had slept enough while they had been driving but for some reason her eyes became heavy and she found herself falling asleep.

* * *

 **-On the Run-**

* * *

Riley nearly screamed when a hand was placed over her mouth, and a heavy body was on top of her dragging her to the ground.

"They're here," Lucas said as he pulled her towards the closet. He grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulders. When they were inside of the closet Lucas dug through the back of the closet before opening a small hatch and pushing her towards it.

"Where does this go?" she whispered.

"It leads to an underground tunnel," he said as they made their way through the hole in the wall. Lucas had a pack on his own back, which made Riley wonder when he had the chance to pack it, but then remembered the guns he had and the fact that he was an undercover agent for the CIA.

They walked in silence for an hour, the tunnel was long but also very dark. Lucas made sure they took the right turns each them they reached a fork in the tunnels. Riley didn't say a word, she was trained to get through any kind of op they sent her on, even though she only wanted to be a profiler and catch the bad guys. She was never supposed to be in this kind of danger. The kind where her life as well as the lives of everyone she knew was at stake.

Once they were out of the tunnels, Riley was faced with another dilemma they were in the woods without the car they were supposed to have, and she wasn't sure if he had packed food. Instead he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, she followed without stopping without thinking. They had to keep moving through the dark woods, neither one of them spoke as they walked. Riley made sure to keep up, grabbing a long branch that she could use to steady herself as well as a weapon if she needed to use it.

They had walked for hours, when the sun was directly over them she knew it was close to midday. She learned that from years of camping with her Uncle Shawn, he took pictures and taught her to use a camera, he also taught her to survive in serious situations. She needed to thank him one day for that.

Lucas stopped when they reached the river and sat down, digging through his bag and handing her a bottle of water.

"I put some food in your pack while you were sleeping," he said as he took a quick drink. "If we ration it we could make it through this in a few days without them knowing where we were."

"Thank you,'' she said looking at him. "For everything, when I started this I didn't realize that you were that little boy. Now you saved me like you did back when we were kids and I slipped off the trail and you pulled me up from that ditch."

"I had a different last name back then, we used my mother's maiden name when we lived in New York, and it was because it was for our protection."

"Your parents were brave people if that was the life you lived."

"Yes they were, they gave me what I needed to keep going and I'm grateful for that."

They stayed silent as the river rushed by in front of them, Riley lost in her thoughts about that life, and how it influenced her into going into the FBI. She wanted to find that little boy because she thought someone horrible had happened to him. Now he was sitting next to her looking like he had aged faster than he should have because of the work he took on. He wasn't the same little boy, but she hoped that the same little boy who once talked about saving animals when he was six years old, and saved her life on that trail so long ago was still hidden somewhere in there. For now, they just needed to keep moving even though her legs felt like jelly from being on foot for so long.

They began to walk up stream hoping to find a crossing or else they would have to swim, they almost lost hope when they found an empty cabin not far from where they had begun to walk.

"How did they find us?" she asked once they had gotten inside. Lucas looked up at her as though he had been thinking the same thing but couldn't think of anything. "Maybe there was something on our clothes, and even though we check our skin we didn't think to check the clothing."

"I checked, while you were in the MRI machine Riley, there was nothing."

"Shoes maybe," she sighed. "It had to be something or else how would they be able to track us."

"I don't know but if they're still behind us we need to keep moving."

"Yeah, let's just rest here for a little while, check for anything we can find and keep moving."

Their stop hadn't lasted long before Lucas found a truck in the back, it was an old 1970's model and that's when it hit her. "The car," she said looking at him. "Both the car and the RV had GPS systems, that's how they found us."

"Shit," he muttered before looking at her. "That means that the car we stole had the ability to track any nearby vehicles so of course it tagged the GPS in the RV."

"So that means whoever is running this, whatever it is, well they're either pretty smart or they have someone on the inside who knows what they're doing."

"Well if we take this truck the odds of them finding us is very slim, but we might need to change our looks a bit so we don't stand out like a sore thumb."

"There was a bottle of hair dye in the back and I could cut my hair too," she said thinking about how much they were going through just to get to Virginia. She didn't want to go to the FBI fearing that they had a leak inside of her division, and not knowing who was on their side, the only option was to go to the CIA with Lucas and hope for better results.

Riley worked on her hair for an hour, dyeing and cutting it into a bob cut, she had gone from a medium brunette to a dark black color. Lucas buzzed his hair short and grabbed a baseball cap from one of the bedrooms. When she was done she looked like a different person, and she realized that the old Riley was gone the minute her unit sold her out just to get to her mother.

They were on the road again soon after Lucas found the car keys, he made sure there was no GPS system on the car, no electronics, not even a radio. Anything that could be used to track them was gutted out of the car. Lucas called his handler while they were on the road, giving him a code. Riley could only think about the craziness everything that was happening. They talked about their lives since they last saw each other, she told him about her little brother, her father being her teacher, the fact that she had never really fell in love. He told her about his family's travels, growing up in Europe learning languages, and wondering why they had moved so often. They caught up and it made her heart ache thinking about how their lives would have been different if their families weren't so work oriented.

They were an hour out of Virginia when they stopped at an old camp ground, Riley noticed that Lucas was falling asleep at the wheel, that when she realized that he hadn't slept since they woke up tied to one another.

"You need to sleep," she said looking at him.

"I know," he said. "Four hours at the most."

It was dark outside no one would know that they were there since they hid the car behind a large set of bushes. Lucas pulled out some sleeping bags that they had brought at a second hand store and laid them on the bed of the truck. They both set up their things in case they needed to ditch the car in a hurry and she watched the sky as he fell asleep next to her. She felt her eyes close soon after, her dreams were filled with thoughts of being caught and tortured until they got what they wanted. It wasn't the best sleep she had ever had.

* * *

 **-Something More-**

* * *

When Riley woke up in the middle of the night she felt warmer than the weather that surrounded her during the final days of summer. She was the little spoon as she felt the warm breath behind her neck. Lucas was behind her holding her close, and it made her feel safe, while at the same time awakening her sense. She tried to move but he pulled her closer and breathed in her scent, which only sent shivers down her spine.

"Lucas," she called out to him hoping to wake him up. "Lucas you need to wake up."

When he pulled her even closer to his body, she could feel his growing erection which only made her more aware of the fact that she hadn't been in a relationship since Charlie during her freshman year of college. They had dated throughout high school and only broke up after he went cross country to school. They tried to work, they ended up breaking up half way through the year because they couldn't deal with the long distance. At the time she was relived because she hadn't really loved him, although she liked him as a friend over the years, but it didn't feel complete to her. Now in Lucas' arms she felt the tingling feeling on her skin, the rapid beat of her heart, and the pooling sensation in her belly.

"Lucas," she said jostling him hoping he would wake up.

"I don't know if it's the rush of what we're going through or the fact that I haven't had a woman in my arms for a long time, but I want to revel in this sensation a little longer," he said but instead of keeping her close he pulled away. "But I know this is not the time, but maybe one day."

"Yeah," she said missing the warmth of his body against hers.

They were on the road soon after, as the sun slowly rose over the horizon, neither spoke about what had happened while they were asleep. As they reached CIA headquarters Riley realized that maybe her journey with Lucas was coming to an end. She didn't think that she could truly let go of him that easily, the sadness she had once had over him when he left her so long ago was coming back.

They walked through the front doors, soon they were greeted by Lucas' handler as well as a group of agents who worked within a special division. They were escorted towards a lower level floor and debriefed on what happened. Everything was a reminder of what she had lived through in the last 48 hours, her life would never be the same.

"Riley," Mr. James, Lucas' handler said. "I want to extend my apologizes over what has happened, but we would also like to offer you a job here, and a mission."

"What kind of mission," she said thinking about how changing agencies would change what she did.

"A double agent," he said looking at her. Lucas watching them with wide eyes. "Someone in your field office is setting all of this up. You will walk through the doors with Lucas, acting as though you're bringing him in. Together I want the two of you to infiltrate the office, copy the files and get out as soon as possible."

"Do you know who is doing this?" she asked curious to see what they already knew.

"We're not sure who is under their command, but we know that the director and the deputy director both had substantial cash withdrawals within the last twenty-four hours. This all stems from the case your mother is working on."

"They hired me, they interviewed me," she said thinking back. "They knew who I was, who my mother was when I went in there and they used that to their advantage."

"Will you work with us?"

"Yes," she said as she stood up.

Other agents flooded the room handing Riley everything from her hotel room back in Texas, her spare badge her suits even her hand cuffs. They needed to make it work, so they ripped through her clothes to make it seem as though she had been dragging Lucas with her since Texas. The two of them made their way back to the car that they had stolen from the cabin, Lucas was cuffed to the door on one side, and to her on the other. He had been given weapons in his shoes, but if they took them away from him he would be going in their blind.

The drive to the FBI offices wasn't long, the two of them rehearsed what they were going to say as they drove over, and once inside the building they were escorted to the interrogation rooms near her office. Lucas sat inside while Riley began logging into the system to file her report, she was fabricating everything while a small drive given to her by a woman named Smackle, was running through the FBI servers in her sector.

Riley felt her heart pounding as her bosses called her into the office and congratulated her for capturing a known assassin, they offered her a drink but she declined. Telling them that she wanted to finish her report and catch up on her work before the end of the day, which included interrogating Lucas.

As the day went on she realized that they were keeping her from the interrogation room with Lucas, she wasn't leaving until she saw him. The CIA had sent over papers stating that Lucas was their jurisdiction and was to be handed over promptly, which actually meant that they were going to extract him. He left soon afterwards with his handler acting as one of the agents there to pick him up.

She got ready and went home for the first time since the whole thing happened, forty-eight hours of her life filled with a crazy cross country chase. When the cab dropped her off in front of her building she felt like she was going to be able to make it through everything.

Her revere didn't last long, once she was in the apartment someone grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. She didn't stop to think and grabbed her side arm and hit the attacker with it. Soon after someone else was behind her pulling her towards the bedroom, she grabbed the lamp on her end table in the living room and used it as a weapon against her attackers. When her hands were free she activated the alarm under the table and grabbed the nearest thing she could use as a weapon as the first guy found his footing. She couldn't shoot them, they needed to be alive because she was sure that they could lead them to whoever was pulling the strings behind their operation.

She swung at the first guy when the second one grabbed her leg and pulled her to the ground. She could feel all of the air get knocked out of her lungs as she hit the ground. The front door swung open and someone dressed in black appeared, pulling out a gun and shooting at the two men in her apartment.

Riley felt herself trying to catch her breath as the man who burst into the apartment was followed by two others. She saw his green eyes through his mask and realized it was Lucas.

"You didn't kill them did you?" she said looking at the two bodies on the ground.

"Nah, used a tranquilizer on them so they should be out for a while," he said smiling at her. "You did good."

"Yeah well I want to live," she said smiling back at him.

The two men were taken out of the apartment, soon after the paramedics showed up to check her over. She only had bruises, so she went with Lucas and his handler to the CIA to talk.

Her bosses were arrested not long after she left, along with most of the agents in her unit, apparently they had all been dirty, and the hidden files showed it. They asked about what had happened while she had been in the office, as well as the drink she had declined. They had tested the glass to find trace amount of some unknown drug, which meant that they wanted to make sure that she was taken to whoever was pulling the strings.

"Do I even have a job?" she asked once they debriefed her on everything. "I need a job."

"The offer still stands," Mr. James said. "We do need a couple to go undercover in the United Kingdom, and you both would work out perfectly since you worked so well together just to get here."

"What about my family?"

"They're alright, after the trial your family will be placed on protective custody and given a new identity until we take down the cell responsible for everything. The reason we need someone overseas is because the cell in question runs deep and together the two of you would infiltrate their ranks and give us the information we need to take them down."

"So what we'll be married?" Lucas asked looking at the man in front of him.

"Yes, and both of you will have jobs within their ranks from the moment you walk through the door, Riley you're going to be the granddaughter of the man who works as our informant, he's already high up. The story is that you were raised in the states and only recently learned that he was your grandfather."

"So what I give up my family, my life for this job?"

"Either that or you go into protective custody and run for the rest of your life."

* * *

 **-Married Life-**

* * *

Riley and Lucas both took on the assignment, they were to go into deep cover a month after what had happened with her first job. They worked on photoshopping Riley's new life, including a wedding and reception, as well as a honeymoon between the two of them. In the months since, Riley and Lucas have intergraded into their lives with her so called grandfather. The two of them kissed on occasion to make everything look real but with each moment they shared Riley remembered that moment on the back of the truck and the fact that Lucas made her feel something deep within her.

One day she decided to take charge of the situation, after a party both of them had to attend, she pulled him aside and into a nearby corner, but when she kissed him he had just used it as a way to keep their targets from knowing what they were up to. She felt stupid for using a mission to act out on her growing feelings. They finished their work, acting as though they were going to make out in the nearby room, broke into the computer and took what they needed. Making sure to ruffle up their clothes and hair in case anyone walked in. Most of the men thought it was adorable because they were still in their honeymoon phase but for Riley she only wished that something would actually happen.

They worked like this during several events, before Riley started getting frustrated, but she also knew that she was working and couldn't really talk to Lucas about it. Months went by the investigation turned up leads for the agencies working with them so when the mission was over and the two of them went back to the states for their debriefing Riley felt like she had gotten nowhere. They were assigned a job in Boston together, once again married and working within the same organization they had been working with overseas but Riley's frustrations only grew. Her life with Lucas, her life on the job, she felt like she was getting nowhere especially since she wanted to be a profiler and not an undercover agent.

"Riley," Lucas called to her one day when she was lost in her own head. "Earth to Riley," he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry," she said after a minute. "I guess I lost myself in my own thoughts."

"I need to talk to you about something," he said as he sat down in front of her. "I know that we're not really in a position to date other people, and under the eyes of the law our marriage is legal for all intents and purposes because of what we do."

"Lucas," she said stopping him before he could continue. "If you don't want to be with me just tell me."

"I want to be with you, I've wanted to be with you for a while. All of the times we kissed I've had to stop myself from jumping on top of you because we had a mission at hand. We still do, but in the end I guess that we should date."

"You want to date your wife," she said looking at him as if he were offering her the world. "Finally, I never thought you would ask."

"Seriously you didn't say anything either," he said to her.

"I tried but instead I would kiss you and you would act that it was for the mission and in the end… I guess we need to work on our communication skills outside of the job don't we."

"Yes, and I think we should start with a date this Friday night, at that little Bistro on the corner."

She smiled at him, "So can we institute a date night, so we would have to talk about anything but the mission?"

"Yes, and we can talk about stupid things and watch movies, and when we're done with this mission we can move to the middle of nowhere and start our lives there if we have to because honestly I don't think I want to be an agent anymore."

"That works for me," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. "We'll be Mr. and Mrs. Smith until we're done and then we'll disappear, I think we could go to the mountains somewhere and just start our lives there."

"Mountains you say," he laughed. "How about just upstate New York, a small city, or a medium sized town, somewhere that we can have a life."

"We're planning our lives like we know this will happen."

"Well in our business, it's nice to find something to look forward to."

"Yes it is."


End file.
